


For Your Health

by ImaMePanda



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Couple swats really, FFH 'verse, Gen, Overworked Nathan, Protective Big Brother Josiah, So spanking, You've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaMePanda/pseuds/ImaMePanda
Summary: Everyone knows that Nathan is going to pass his tactical EMS certification with flying colors. Everyone but Nathan.





	For Your Health

“Nathan.”

“Yeah, 'Siah?” Nathan didn't look up as he answered, hand moving to run through his disheveled hair, but his eyes still running over the text in front of him. Josiah's mouth tightened in worry and annoyance as he stood over him.

“What happened to taking a break? The body needs more than just nourishment for the mind-and you, old friend, need a nap.” He shifted, arms crossing over his chest as he made sure his eyes were boring firmly into Nathan's skull. Josiah had been watching him push himself too far for a few days now, waiting for Nathan to come to his senses, but he was done waiting.

“I just need to finish this chapter.” Nathan's voice was still distracted, his bloodshot eyes glancing up just long enough to meet Josiah's before they were lowering again to his book, “I need to make sure I cover everything that might be on the exam.”

“You said that three chapters ago, Brother. There's a nice comfy couch in the break room with your name on it.” Nathan didn't budge. Stubborn and driven as he was, Josiah knew that his common sense was being overridden by his anxiety, convinced that he would miss something important. Considering that Nathan had been operating not just as a field agent but as a tactical EMS for years already, even if the tactical part of that second title had been unofficial until now, Josiah knew he would do just fine. Unless he face planted onto his paper during the written portion of the exam, he thought, hiding an exasperated snort. Nathan yawned into his sleeve a moment later, and that was enough. Settling a hand firmly on the edge of the desk, Josiah leaned low over his friend and teammate. “Up, now.”

Glaring at Josiah frustratedly, Nathan swung his book closed, and, with a tone that would have sounded more natural from Ezra, muttered, “Thought you wanted me to lie down.” Before Josiah could decide whether he was going to haul Nathan up himself and give him a swat or two on the way to the couch or not, the younger man winced, as though he'd just realized what he'd said, almost groaning out his, “I'm sorry, Josiah, it's just I can't mess this up.”

That asked for a long analysis of just what Nathan thought would happen if he did, and why exactly this little brother's self worth could be beaten down so easily by just the thought of a low test score-and to Nathan a low test score was anything below a 98-but now wasn't the time. As tired as he was, he might be more forthcoming, but it wasn't what he needed. “You've been acing the training so far. You'll do fine, only right now you're heading right for a burnout.” Moving forward he took a firm grasp of Nathan's upper arm, just below his shoulder and pulled him gently, but insistently up. Looking exasperated, Nathan scrubbed a hand over his face, but didn't resist as Josiah got him on his feet and began propelling him away from his desk.

They were nearly two feet away when Nathan turned suddenly back towards his desk, saying, “Wait, let me bring my notes with me at least, I can-”

“Nathan, _no._ ” 

“But-” That was _it._ Using the grip he still had on his arm to hold him still, Josiah landed two sharp swats to the seat of Nathan's slacks. Nathan, the least used of the boys to being swatted because he was _usually_ sensible, turned his head to look at Josiah with a mixture of indignation and stung feelings, but the profiler wasn't having it today.

“You going to do as you're told?” He stared Nathan in the eye until the brief flare of rebellion had died down, and without waiting for an answer said, “Good. Let's go.” Nathan gave him no more resistance as he hauled him towards the break room, aside from a few dissatisfied grumbles that Josiah didn't really count. He paused as he saw Vin's skinny behind sticking out of the open fridge door. He hadn't realized anyone was back from lunch yet, and didn't want to embarrass Nathan. To say the man had his pride was an understatement. Still...he supposed he'd brought it on himself. Starting again, he didn't acknowledge Vin's curious look as he craned around to see who had come in. To his credit, the perceptive young man seemed to realize he should make himself scarce and made his retreat back to his desk, box of Little Debbie cupcakes firmly in his grasp.

Nathan hardly seemed to realize that Vin had been there, or was too tired to comment on it, and it didn't take much effort on Josiah's part to get him lying down, slightly lumpy pillow tucked under his head as he curled up on his side. Truly exhausted, his eyes were fluttering closed as Josiah unfolded the quilt that lay on the back of the couch and laid it over him, standing back to watch for a moment. Nathan, who always seemed to get lumped in with the older men, looked his young age as he relaxed into sleep. Or mostly relaxed, Josiah able to see the tension he was still carrying in his temples and his overworked eyes, and wishing there was something more he could do. He turned to leave and then stopped, not able to bring himself to actually exit the room. Coming to a decision quickly, Josiah located the book he'd left in here yesterday on top of one of the row of rickety, black where the paint hadn't chipped off, file cabinets, picked up first it, and then one of the chairs clustered around the table in the middle, and carried them both back to the couch. He sat the chair lightly on the ground near the head of it and settled himself down, flipping open the book to the fascinating treatise on ecology from a theological perspective that he'd started, but not without looking up at Nathan first, watching him breathe evenly for a long moment. Josiah's eyes kept doing that, sliding back over to where Nathan was now slightly snoring. It would be a relief when the testing was over, the certification done and pressure off.

*.*.*.*.*

Josiah sipped on his coffee as he leaned back into the padded blue seat of the corner booth, keeping one eye on the swinging door at the front of the small sandwich shop. Nathan hadn't wanted him to be waiting for him outside the testing facility, had clearly been a little embarrassed by the idea, but Josiah's pushing had gotten him to agree to meet him two blocks over for a celebratory late lunch. Or a commiserating lunch if that's what was needed, though Josiah doubted that would be the case. He checked his watch, peering through the scratched face at the numbers. 2:15. Nathan should be here any minute now...

The door was pushed open, welcoming chimes ringing, and then a broad smile on a familiar face showed itself from behind the shield of the door and a rush of relief swept through Josiah. He'd known, oh, he'd known, that that young man would come through with flying colors, but it hadn't kept him from knowing how devastated he'd be if he had a low score, or, God forbid, flunked entirely. Nathan beamed even wider as he saw Josiah, giving him a nod for confirmation, as though his expression hadn't been enough. Josiah gave in almost immediately to the urge to stand and leave the booth, matching grin on his own face as he met his brother halfway across the room with a hearty slap on the back in congratulations, pulling him in for a strong clasp with his other hand. “I did it!”

“That you did, brother, that you did.”

 


End file.
